Revista Shinigami: Edición número 5559
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Escándalo! ¿El capitán Hitsugaya y su novia terminaron? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué opinan los rostros más famosos del Seireitei sobre esto? ¡Entérate de todos los detalles en esta nueva edición de Revista Shinigami!


**Revista Shinigami.**

**Edición número 5559.**

**La ruptura del capitán Hitsugaya y su novia.**

_ Buenos días, estimado lector de revista shinigami. Imaginamos que el título de hoy llamó tu atención y te estarás preguntando ¿por qué la pareja favorita de Seireitei terminó tan repentinamente? ¡A continuación te contaremos todo respecto a este triste escándalo! _

_ Después de sacar a la luz la relación del capitán Hitsugaya y su novia humana, el noveno escuadrón sufrió por días con la mitad de nuestros cuarteles congelados, ¡pero fue una de nuestras revistas más vendidas de todos los tiempos! Y afortunadamente nadie tuvo hipotermia, solo unos cuantos resfriados. _

_ A raíz de la revelación de su relación prohibida, la joven pareja tomó la decisión de dejar el secreto de lado y admitieron libremente la veracidad de su noviazgo. _

_ En los últimos meses se los ha visto juntos libremente tanto en el mundo humano como en la Sociedad de Almas, y hemos hablado de ellos en un par de otras ocasiones anteriormente, como la vez que se los descubrió en una situación muy comprometedora en la oficina del décimo escuadrón y se tomaron un par de fotos al respecto (edición número 4399) o aquella ocasión donde corrían los rumores de un posible embarazo (edición 4445), entre otros pocos ejemplos que igual nos costaron hielo en nuestros cuarteles. _

_ La pareja parecía perfectamente feliz, incluso el equipo de Revista Shinigami ya estaba trabajando en un artículo respecto a un posible compromiso secreto y cuándo sería la tan esperada boda, cuando la desgarradora noticia llegó a nuestros oídos de una fuente confiable: las tenientes Matsumoto y Hinamori. _

_ **"No sé cómo pudo pasar esto, ellos estaban muy felices juntos"**, nos contó la teniente del décimo escuadrón entre lágrimas. **"Todo parecía normal hasta que le pregunté a mi capitán por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin visitar a Karin-chan o ella sin venir aquí. Él se tensó de inmediato y… y… ¡me dijo que ya terminaron! Simplemente no puedo creerlo". **_

**_ "Es extraño, él no parece una persona que acabara de terminar con el amor de su vida"_**_ murmuró la teniente Hinamori, también llorosa, pero pensativa. **"Me sorprendí de no haber notado nada antes. Shiro-chan es una persona difícil de leer pero siempre notó al menos cuando está deprimido. Es muy extraño, y tampoco puedo creerlo todavía". **_

_ Con estas entrevistas exclusivas podemos concluir que la ruptura fue muy repentina e inesperada, todo un shock para las personas más cercanas al capitán Hitsugaya y también para todo el equipo del noveno escuadrón. También hallamos intrigante el comportamiento del ahora soltero primero al mando de la décima división, por lo que nuestro equipo de investigación se puso manos a la obra para observar más de cerca su conducta extraña. _

_ La rutina de Hitsugaya Toshiro día a día consiste en pasar la mayor parte del día encerrado en su oficina haciendo papeleo, con una ocasional salida para entrenar a sus subordinados o ir a entrenar él mismo, aparte de entregar papeleo, o salir en los descansos para comer o dar una caminata. _

_ En un estudio continuo a sus expresiones, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no está deprimido, ni siquiera triste ocasionalmente, y tampoco parece extrañar a su novia. Una vez hasta lo atrapamos sonriendo de la nada (foto adjunta en el marco de esta página). _

_ Tristemente, estimado compañero shinigami, solo hemos podido llegar a la conclusión de que él no está afectado por la ruptura debido a que… no la ama. Suplicamos tu tranquilidad, querido lector, pues estas son meras especulaciones basadas en nuestro equipo de investigación y cada uno es libre de interpretarlo a su propia manera. Ante esta terrible resolución, decidimos aventurarnos más en la historia y enviamos a nuestro equipo de investigación al mundo humano para obtener información de la otra parte de esta relación fallida. Logramos obtener algunas entrevistas a la familia de Kurosaki Karin, que mostraron opiniones muy diversas y en ocasiones hasta confusas, a continuación les traeremos lo que logramos obtener de el ex capitán Shiba y sus otros dos hijos: _

_ **"¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Es imposible! ¡Ellos no pudieron haber terminado!"** dijo el hombre llorando peor que las dos tenientes antes entrevistadas. **"¡¿Dónde están mis nietos?! ¡Quiero a mis nietos! ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡Ya hasta le había dado a Toshiro permiso para casarse con mi hermosa Karin! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?!"** siguió llorando por al menos otra hora hasta que el equipo se cansó y fue a investigar al shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, que nos dijo: _

**_ "¡JA! ¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que Karin no duraría mucho tiempo interesada en ese enano! Rompieron hace semanas y ni siquiera está triste. ¡Hasta está contenta y entusiasmada por un proyecto suyo o lo que sea! Y yo que ya estaba planeando matar a ese enano cuando mi padre empezó a hablar de una boda… Ja, me preocupe por nada"._**

_ Después de conseguir las dos opiniones tan contrarias de los miembros masculinos de la familia, nos aventuramos a entrevistar a la hermana gemela de Kurosaki Karin, que declaró lo siguiente: _

**_ "Oh, sí, estoy muy triste por su ruptura, muy triste"_**_, dijo, pareciendo extrañamente nerviosa. **"Es toda una tragedia. Pero… eh… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos den una sorpresa muy pronto" **guiñó un ojo. **"La verdad es que…"** la entrevista no pudo completarse debido a la intervención de Kurosaki Karin, que miró de mala manera a su hermana y luego quiso echar a nuestro equipo, pero logramos captar una declaración muy extraña antes de que nos cerrara la puerta en la cara: _

**_ "¡Es por buitres como ustedes que tengo que pasar por todos estos problemas!"_**_ declaró furiosa. _

_ ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Eso causo mucha intriga en el equipo de investigación. Sabemos que su estima por el noveno escuadrón no es muy alta, ya que en ocasiones anteriores se declaró completamente a favor de la congelación de nuestros cuarteles, pero no podemos evitar cuestionarnos el significado de sus palabras. ¿Qué opinas tú, compañero shinigami? _

_ Volviendo al Seireitei, decidimos entrevistar a algunos altos mandos del Gotei 13 para compartir su opinión sobre el asunto. _

_ De Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán del sexto escuadrón, escuchamos que: **"Lo más probable es que la relación terminara debido a las presiones de la Central 46, y si bien siempre he admirado la fidelidad del capitán Hitsugaya a las reglas, en esta ocasión creo que ha demostrado su debilidad al preferirlas sobre la mujer que ama". **_

_ Recordemos que el capitán Kuchiki se casó con una mujer de Rukongai contrario a las tradiciones de su clan (más detalles en la edición 1010) y probablemente esté tan decepcionado como nosotros sí la razón de esta ruptura es por la lucha que la Central 46 ha emprendido contra el capitán comandante Kyoraku intentando frenar el avance de la pareja. Supuestamente, según la teniente Ise Nanao, las negociaciones acabaron en que ellos podrían estar juntos sí ella aceptaba dejar atrás su cuerpo mortal ¿o acaso ocurrió más detrás de esta historia que no vimos? _

_ Interrogamos al respecto a Kyoraku Shunsui, capitán del primer escuadrón y comandante del Gotei 13, que nos dijo: **"Puedo asegurar que la Central 46 estuvo de acuerdo públicamente en aceptar la relación, aunque tomó varios meses de discusión. La decisión final fue informada por mí personalmente al capitán Hitsugaya y él se mostró aliviado. Honestamente no sé qué pudo haber pasado entre esos dos tortolitos. Esperó que las cosas se arreglen pronto y tengamos esa boda" **(estaba borracho al momento de la entrevista y nos invitó un trago que no pudimos rechazar, así que no recordamos sí dijo alguna otra cosa de interés). _

_ De Kuchiki Rukia, capitana del decimotercer escuadrón, escuchamos que: **"Ichigo me lo contó, el desgraciado está sumamente feliz con la noticia. Deseó que pronto resuelvan sus problemas y vuelvan a estar juntos no solo por el bien de su felicidad, sino para que ese idiota cierre un poco la boca. La verdad no creo que esta ruptura dure. ¡Marca mis palabras, Ichigo!"**_

_ De Hirako Shinji, capitán del quinto escuadrón, escuchamos que: **"Ese mocoso no me engaña ni por un segundo. Está completamente enamorado de la hermanita de Ichigo, no hay forma de que la dejé ir tan fácil, más porque es toda una belleza, así que en mi opinión algo está tramando. Sí de verdad pensara dejarla ya estaría llorando por los rincones y la Sociedad de Almas a estas alturas estaría convertida en el Ártico. Dale unas semanas y estoy seguro de que revelará sus verdaderas intenciones." **_

_ Teniendo en cuenta todos los datos reunidos y las entrevistas realizadas, nuestro equipo de investigación se encuentra en un punto medio, desorientado respecto a la historia detrás de esta repentina ruptura. Los datos son poco precisos y confusos, abiertos a distintas interpretaciones. ¿Tú qué piensas, estimado compañero purificador de almas? ¡Puedes enviar cartas al noveno escuadrón y las más interesantes serán publicadas en la siguiente edición! ¡Pero aún no te vayas! ¡En las próximas páginas encontraras teorías, opiniones, llanto y mucho más respecto a la misteriosa ruptura del capitán Hitsugaya y su novia! ¡No te lo pierdas!_

**-Artículo escrito por Hisagi Shuuhei, teniente del noveno escuadrón y principal editor de Revista Shinigami.**


End file.
